Protectors?
by AlliOfSpadesNya
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Miyuki Kino! Or as I'm better known as, Mi-Sama or Miyu-Chan. My parents work for Easter. My Best friends are: Naoko Kira, Usago Shizuko, and Takumi Kira! The thing is... We all have charas! Mine are Aiki and Ichi. Naoko has one, Kikyo! Usagi has, four. Kasumi, Makoto, Rika, and Asami. Takumi has one, Kiron. I'm done with Intros. Let's get to School!

xXxXx-School-xXxXx

"Miyu!/Zi!/Kino!" my friends called me over to the courtyard.

"Hey, guys! Did you forget the Operation: Gitg? [A.N. Means Get In The Gaurdians.] We were here, to investigate the Gaurdians plan.

"Of course not!" Takumi said. He ruffled my hair... He's in highschool... But hes a good friend. "Well Daiki is here, I'll be going." He ran while waving.

"Psssssst, Psssssst earth to Miyu!" Usagi said, while twacking my nose.

"OW, USAGI! THAT HURT! ICHI! C'MON." I said, After I chara changed with Ichi, I started fighting with Usagi. Then Nikaido-Sensai came.

"Now, girls. Don't fight," He said. "... _Stop!" _He yelled

Then he handed us a slip that said:

_Ha Ha. Joking. No detention. Just had to make a scene. You knew that, right?_

WOW. He is so nice.

xXxXx-Class-xXxXx

"Okay, class today we will..." I sounded her out. Not like needed this stuff, _right?_

_xXxXx_-Princeples office-xXxXx

"Okay, today~. You've been called here, to become the Protecters. They are _**LIKE **_the guardians, but you Protect them from Harms way." We nodded, well Usagi, Naoko, and I.

I smirked to Usagi. Usagi smirked at Naoko. Naoko Smirked at me. And So On.

xXxXx-MEETING THE GAURDIANS-xXxXx

"Hi! Im Miyuki Kino! You can call me Miyu, Or Zi. Whichever." I said and smiled.

'"Hey! Im Naoko. You can call me, Nao!" Naoko said

"Yo! Im Usagi! Call me Bunny!"

"Hi Miyu, Nao, and Bunny!" Amu-Chan said "I'm Hinamori Amu! You can call me Amu or Amu-Chan"

"Im Rima." Rima-Chan said

"Hi Miyu-Chi, Nao-Chii, Bunny-Chi! Im Yaya!" She said.

"I'm Tadase" He said

"Yo! Im Kukai!" Kukai said

"Hello, I'm Nagihiko. You can call me Nagi" Nagi said.

"We'' Tadase says "Are the Guardians"

I say, "We," I pause like him "Are your Protecters"

"And, we have Charas like you!"

"Yo, Im Aiki!"

"Ichi"

"And those are Mine"

"Kikyo is mine!" Naoko said

"Kasumi, Makoto, Rika, and Asami are mine." Usagi said.

"I'm Ran/Miki/Suu/Dia." Amu's charas said.

xXxXx-after intros-xXxXx

"Well we should-" Amu interupted me.

"No. You 3 are spending the night!" She looked at me funny. It couldnt hurt...

* * *

><p>And Done!<p>

R&R. Tell me YOUR honest thoughts, Please. Oh Yeah. OC's Exepted! I need 4 please 2 boys and 2 girls. Thanks

~AlliOfSpadesNya~


	2. Chapter 2

Alli: Hey, Guys! I know, I know. I have no life. xD

Miki:YOU HAVE A REVIEW^_^

Alli: Really?

Miki: Oc Submission!

Alli: Woot! And you'll be in the next chapter.

**_HEY!I'm reviewing to submit a OC!_**

**_Name:Mikuru Mayuki or Miku-chan_**

**_Age:12_**

**_Grade:6_**

**_Dress Style:punk-goth_**

**_Charas:Korei boyish,athlethic side,Karou deadly ninja side_**

**_Personality:A mix of Kukai's and Amu's personality._**

**_Great story!_**

Is it okay if I make up my description for you?

Thank you for the review. Yeah youcan be in! Now we need 1 girl and 2 boys.

Please send in your reviews

* * *

><p>Miyuki POV<p>

When we were at Amu's house, I discovered something. They really like us. And I think I saw Nagi somewhere before... Nah has to be my Imagination. _Wait._ Can it be Na-Kun? "Hey Amu, can we talk... You know GtG talk?"

"Sure Miyu! Anything for my Protecter." Then she lead me to her room.

"Does Nagi talk about someone Mi-Dono?" _Hopefully. _

"Yeah, actually he does. Is that you?" She gasped. "NAGI~!" Oh no. He remembers.

"Yeah Amu-Chan?" He says.

Oh no. AIKI! "NA-KUN!" I say, glomping him. OH NO.

"Mi-Dono?" He says. WOW.

"?" Amu has a confused look.

"Rivals" We say in unison.

"LET'S GO BACK DOWN!" Amu says!11!

xXxXx-Downstairs-xXxXx

"Let's play Truth Die Dump or Dare!"(A/N: I really pllay that... It hatez meh T_T) Amu said.

"Yeah!" The guardians say.

"I KNOW THAT GAME!" I shout. Everyone looks at me with a confused look.

"I play it with Naoko and my cous-" Amu slapped my mouth.

"hahaha. Whoa. Don't spill the details yet!" She wispered into my ear "Okay. Rima, Truth, Die, Dump, or Dare!"

"Dare. I don't want to take any chances." She said, looking nervous, and Nagi looked at her with sad eyes. Does he love her?

"Okay~! I dare you to Kiss... Nagi!" Amu said. WAIT, WHAT! Meanie...

"NO. I ain't kissin' no crossdresser!" Rima says.

"Rima, close your mouth. Bugs will fly in!" I say, laughing.

"Okay. Now you can spill the deets.." Amu says.

"Okay! My cousin is... Mikuru Mayuki. She is coming to Seiyo next week. She has black hair with red highlights, and has two Charas. She will be a protecter, Like me. She will tell you more on Friday, after school. She is one year senior to me. And shes coming to live with me. Considering I need a place to stay... Who will volenteer?"

"ME! I will Miyu Chii!" Said Yaya.

"NO. Me!" Said Rima

"ME ME ME!"

"I will, Miyu." Said... UTAU!

"Okay Utau." They looked at me with a surprised look.

"WHAT? You know her?" Amu SCREAMED.

Uh oh. They might figure out... "Uh YEAH. Our parents were best friends in highschool! And now were great friends! Right?" I nidged her arm..

"Yeah, they were. Now we are the best of friends!" Utau smiled at me, then to Amu.

Well let's watch a SCARY movie? "Hey guys, let's watch Paranormal Activity (A/n. DO NOT OWN)

"Yeah, sure" Everyone said.

Halfway through the movie I got sleepy. Takumi(Yeah, he was there for Naoko) said "Hey Miyu, are you Tired?"

"Yeah, but i'm scared.." My voice drifted off into a yawn, making my eyes droop.

"C'mon. I'm tired too, let's go to sleep." He said. "Hey guys, where do we sleep, Miyuki is tired, and I am too."

* * *

><p>AND DONE! Now R&amp;R pleasee, or no cookies.<p>

Miki: Eh hem Alli

Alli: oh! Yeah, I have to say, Read And Run!

Miki: not it...

Alli: Okay fine! ill tell them!

Okay guys, bad news, I need 2 more female OC's that are EVIL!


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm REALLY sowwie. does anyone want to continue this? i just can't. tooooo hard._**

**_maybe Miku chan would like to? please? thanks anyone who want's it then just ask me k?_**

**_well, I just can't keep up with school work, after school activities, family, and my friends._**

**_so anyway, please PM me if you want to have this story. just PM. and again this is a A.N_**

**_ So, If you do, just keep Alli as the main C. Ty Ty Ty. And you may add yourself if you'd like. Just keep Alli. Lol_**

**_also, anyone who has an idea for a story please review youre idea. thanks._**

**_~Alli-Chan_**


End file.
